Project Percipience
by Lady2346
Summary: A secret a father will do anything to protect. A quest for world domination. A child's foretold future. A project the CIA will destroy at all costs. Genetic soldiers with free will. The destiny of the Chosen one, which untold forces seek to control


_Project Percipience_

_A story that came to mind after re-watching seasons two and five on Tivo. If you want to see more of the story, drop me a review. _

---------------------------------------------------------------

A blond man, young and with piercing blue eyes sat musing over a manila folder. He readjusted his position on the seat before looking out the airplane window to glimpse the cloudy summer day. Far below the plane was a wall of white, yet the sun made the clouds almost too bright to look upon.

His client had been very specific as to how and when he would travel. A plane out of Moscow to Prague, onto another plane to Gibraltar. He didn't question the means of travel. After all, for the amount of money he was receiving, he would have met more outrageous demands. But the job was beginning to trouble him. He had not met his employer, a fact that concerned him to no end. It was his policy to meet every employer that hired his services. But as a condition of his receiving the extremely large payment, anonymity had been desired and requested by the man. The folder across his knees detailed the items which his client wanted. He had the locations, the bank and vault numbers. Apparently there were several sealed hard drives he needed to take, as well as a laser weapon device.

Half of the money had already been wired to his private account, and the man looked forward to seeing the other half. He would complete the job, no matter the odd quirks of his employer.

He closed the folder and placed in back in the black leather brief case underneath his seat. He flew on a commercial flight, another demand made by the employer.

Suddenly, a light vibration went off in his inner jacket pocket. These flights didn't allow cell phones, but he wasn't about to turn his off.

So he excused himself past a wide eyed child and a sleeping monstrosity who was probably the father. Walking into the bathroom he opened his phone to see it was still ringing.

Hello."

I assume you are en-route." Came the monotone voice of his employer, masked by a voice encryption key

Yes, I am almost to Gibraltar."

Good. I have one other issue that needs to be resolved before the plans go forward."

Well that depends. What exactly is this issue?" He clipped in a British accent.

We need to meet. I have a few concerns about some activity reported to me regarding your last job. A certain double crossing which cannot be over looked. If you are to complete this I must have all assurances that you will not repeat your previous behavior."

I can assure you that the only reason I defected on my last job was financial interest. With the amount you have given me, I doubt anyone can convince me to not complete the work."

Nevertheless. You will come so that I may ascertain if this will go forward. Given our history, you understand my reluctance to completely trust you." Before the man could interrupt to say he had never before worked for this man or whatever organization he represented, the voice continued.

"when you arrive, check into room 238 at the Caleta hotel, between the Gibraltar museum and the cathedral of the holy trinity. You will deposit whatever you must there, and retrieve a sealed letter from between the mattress. You will then proceed to a Club called the Sax, where you will drop of the letter to the doorman, who will hand you a package. Under no circumstances are you to open the letter. Once you have the package go the Underground night club, where you will hand the package to the door man who will bring you too me. Understand that while this is not the headquarters, or even a branch facility of my operations, it is not neutral territory, and the presence of weapons will be taken as a threat. Do you under stand Mr. Sark?"

Perfectly. I will complete your protocol once I land."

The other line went dead, and Julian Sark clicked his phone closed decidedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is Holdfast to Sentinel, I have surveillance on the downstairs corridor, looping the feed now."

Holdfast, I am in position and have a visual, awaiting confirmation of clear"

Got it Sentinel, feed is looped and coast is clear"

A figure, swathed entirely in black, dropped from a ceiling cable to the floor with cat like movements. The hallway was poorly lit, the sickly yellow lights making every surface pallid. Every branch was rough concrete, cells each provided with bullet proof multi paned fiberglass housing the occupants. The prisoners didn't look up at her, assuming the foot steps they heard belonged to a guard, agent, or visitor. The prisoner she was looking for wasn't here, however. He was housed in a high security cell. These facilities were technically operated jointly by Russia and its former colony Kazakhstan, but in reality the Pershada, a terrorist group based in Bolivia controlled the prisoners. They took care that their prisoners were exceptionally secure.

But not secure enough it seemed.

She had already bypassed the security system which guarded the underground service entrance. She had nearly been decapitated twice, but had escaped with nothing more than an adrenaline rush.

At the end of the hall was a pexi-glass door clouded and with a key card and coded lock.

Holdfast I'm at the system, do you have the codes yet?"

Give me a second"

The black figure waited, glancing worriedly down the hall to either side. Opening a pouch on the side of her leg, she removed a head set which covered her eyes with heat sensing goggles. Settling a voice modifier between her teeth she adjusted it before ensuring her ear buds were secure to sense any small noises around the cell. They were painful when loud noises were around, but she wouldn't turn them on until her com was off. Finished with the apparatus, she pulled over the black cloth mask which left an opening for he goggles.

She could see a faint red light from the laser sensors which covered the floor on the other side of the door. The plans had indicated that the lasers randomly changed using a computer zero C generator, truly random. Even without the random time change, the lasers where spaced so closely together she knew it would take more than fancy walking to get through the veritable minefield. No uncensored area on the floor was larger than seven inches at the largest length. And even her goggles could not pick up passive sensors, which she could only hope were not present.

Alright I got the codes, are you still there?"

No, I decided to take a stroll in the middle of a hostile high security maximum containment prison." The black clad woman said sarcastically "Of course I'm here. Give them to me."

Don't snap at me. I'm the one who found the intelligence in the first place. 722345-OPF-L98C."

After punching the numbers in, the figure pulled open the heavy glass door.

"only because _I _was indisposed. He was my contact after all." She commented while measuring the distance to the first clear space of floor

"If you weren't my sister, I would un loop the feed and let you get caught."

"Thank god for family." She said before jumping onto the first clear space of ground.

She stopped for a moment, precariously balanced, analyzing the options for getting through. It took her seconds as her mind identified a pattern which would allow her to cross, and she began the delicate business of ducking past lasers coming down from the walls and having to use her hands as much as her feet in balancing her body..

"You could be a little more grateful. How many times have I saved you while we worked together?"

"more times than I can count" she said before slipping past a beam that changed a second later, barely missing her.

"Exactly. Although I have to admit, you have returned the favor." Came the voice over her com.

"Nice to know I'm appreciated." She jumped on the last word

She took a few more moves towards the cell at the end of hall before her com crackled again with activity

"You almost there Sentinel?" the voice sounded a little impatient

"half way."

"I don't need to remind you that the camera loops need to refresh and if you aren't in the cell by then, you'll be caught."

"no, you don't need to remind me." She sprung through three different patches, each too small for her to balance on for long.

"then you might want to hurry"

Well, why don't you get over here and do this. It's oh so much fun."

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" the voice came over

The figure sighed through her mask "You know he has the information we need. And you owe me."

"ah yes, I almost forgot that last part. You realize we don't need him for the relevant information."

"you forget that we still have no idea what the project was about. We may have followed the leads to find them and discover the connection, but I want to know what happened to us."

A few more seconds and the black figure spoke through the com

"alright holdfast I'm almost to the gate. I'm going radio silent in three seconds."

"good luck."

The black shrouded spy touched a switch on an ear bud and took the last few steps through the laser maze. There was a white door, behind which she assumed was the prisoner's cell.

She placed the quadrangle code assessor on the lock, and was awarded with an audible withdrawal of bolts.

The spy glanced at her watch realizing there where only fifteen seconds before the cameras refreshed, and then three minutes before they re looped. She slipped through the door and shut eight seconds before her wrist watch sounded to let her know the camera's were active.

The man she was looking for sat motionless on a dilapidated cot behind another set of bars. This area of the facility was devoid of cameras, as technically this facility was a branch of a country belonging to UN, and by extension, the Geneva convention. Torture was not allowed, but what could not be proven never occurred.

Jonas Haynsworth." She said out loud to the man, who looked up slowly. His time in the custody of the Dryad had not improved his condition by any stretch of the imagination. His lank hair fell onto too- thin shoulders, facial hair outlining cracked lips. His eyes were surprisingly lucid, a cloudy blue that radiated confusion.

The man stood up from his sleeping cot, a featureless slab of concrete. He cleared the hair from his eyes to look at her better, but could not see past the mask and the clothing.

Hello Jonas." She looked at his bare feet and clothing, a uniform blue. His hands were cuffed, but his feet were not.

Are you here to rescue me?" a horse voice, used mostly for screaming, croaked out words seldom used. "I thought they forgot or gave up on me."

"They did. Be thankful there are other powers that have a vested interest in your well being." She said before sliding a black bag through the bars.

In there are shoes and a tranq gun. Do not attempt to use it on me, because it will not affect me.

"who are you?"

"A concerned friend. You have something I want, and I can give you something you want. Freedom. And its not nice to let an agent of such potential go to waste. Even if you don't give me the information, you will be free."

"How do I know I can trust you?" he looked afraid, his eyes suspicious, but hopeful. He wanted to trust her because it meant he would be free.

"You don't. but time is running short. Stay or go, it is your decision. Just think. What can I do to you that is worse then they have?"

Apparently the weak logic was enough to spur the man into action, accepting her offer as he had wanted to do in the first place. But caution and his training had warned him to make an effort to ensure his safety, so such questions made him feel reassured. She didn't point out that an enemy would have realized it in an instant and said the same things. Such expletives would have shattered his already precarious acceptance and minor trust, and may have even broken his questionable sanity.

He put on the shoes and palmed the weapon nodding to signal his readiness. She sent an electro magnetic pulse shock through the lock to disable the alarm before attaching a small rectangular device next to code reader. A sequence of seven numbers blinked rapidly, until three numbers caught, then four, until all seven were in place and the numbers turned from glowing green to blue, accompanied by a groaning of deadbolts being pulled back.

Now, we won't be able to leave the same way I came. My contact will deactivate the lasers for eight seconds. Such a deactivation replicates a power failure, and eight second is the amount of time it takes generators to kick in. unfortunately the generators are manned and we cannot simulate the failure of a generator. So we have eight seconds, and even then the guard will be doubled to ensure nobody used power failure as a ruse. Which is of course, what we are using it for. On my mark we will run for the entrance as fast as we can. Understand Mr. Haynsworth?

He nodded and looked at her on baited breath. She opened the door the hall of lasers, and turned her com back on.

"what took you so long? Do you realize you have two minutes before the guards come back?" the voice on the other end sounded frustrated.

"yes, thank you, I realize that. Disable the laser sensors and give us as much time as possible."

"you know they only stay off for eight seconds before they trigger the alarm."

"give us much time as possible."

"I know. I will try"

"I have the package, make sure the transport is operational."

"copy that."

The com crackled "go!"

"now" she told the man. He ran harder than she thought he could have in his state, but apparently freedom was a wonderful incentive. She kept up easily and reached the door to throw it open to allow his barreling figure through. They both flew out of the hall, the back of his heel barely missing the laser sights as they reactivated.

"Hurry Sentinel, the guards are coming, there about to turn and spot you"

She grabbed the man's arm ran down an adjacent hall way. Her sister directed them from the cameras.

They reached a service entry. This was when things would become difficult. There was no way to make it out of the prison without detection. Every guard was known to every other guard, so impersonation was not an option. And although it was possible to come in from the outside through the service entry if you got around the security system, the alarm would be triggered if opened from the inside. She spoke through the com.

I am at the service entry. Stand by. About to trigger the alarm."

"Copy that. I have back up in the tunnel to cover your escape, they are in position. Wait about twenty seconds until the guards are further down the circuit."

She motioned for the man to remain quiet as they waited.

"Alright. You should have time to make it down the ladder into he tunnel."

She nodded to the former prisoner and threw the security cover off. A blaring alarm sounded and gates automatically locked, the light turning into a green that would momentarily blind anybody no wearing protective lenses. Jonas cried out, and she swore when it became apparent he had removed the goggles that had been in the bag. She grabbed his waist and clipped a repelling carbineer on the first ladder rung, dropping down the wall swiftly, using the spokes to control her fall. Once on the bottom she unclipped the belt repelling rope, now upset because she would probably need it later to reach the helipad. She had a back up, but it would make things messier than necessary.

She led the blind and stumbling prisoner along the service tunnel, hearing noises behind her. She caught sight of one of her backup team up, all clothed in black suits with guns. She practically carried the man as she ran laboriously past them with only a nod. They inclined their heads in deference and positioned their high powered rifles to the tunnel entrance.

The tunnel hit an intersection, and by rote memory the spy urged her companion along the correct choice. They met many others intersections, thoroughly confusing whatever pursuers had gotten past the guard. Finally she reached a service elevator which would take them to the top of a hospital, where the helicopter waited. Once inside the metal box she let go of the man who covered his eyes with shaking hands as tears continued to run down his hollow cheeks. Such tactics as the blinding lights were used to subdue prisoners and intruders, and therefore didn't leave lasting effects. But while the person was still affected the pain was excruciating. She knew from experience, and felt a pang of sympathy which she quickly smothered. Taking out a pair of reflective tinted glasses she placed them on his face. They would dull any light that reached his eyes, something that he would need if he was going into the sun with the damaged tissue. If he saw direct sun light she knew his sight might become permanently damaged.

Get up." She told him, as she kneeled until her eyes were level with the elevator control box. After yanking off the panel, she traced the floor wires, splicing the control wire with the roof wire, and cutting the income signal cables from the other floors. The elevator would now only stop on the roof. There were other elevators available, so she didn't worry about anyone noticing this one's disuse for a while. When it was one door out of eight, it might take days for them to realize this elevator was out of service.

Placing her wire cutters back into her belt, the spy stood to look at her charge's eyes. After removing the glasses she saw the skin around the eye was puffy and his pupils where dilated and wouldn't expand even when faced with a pen light. Of course, it may have been she didn't see them expand because he shielded his eyes and yelled in pain from the focused pen light. She replaced the black glasses impersonally but not unkindly, and gripped his arm in a vice hold. They still had only traveled half the floors. Hospital elevators were slow so as not to jar the patents who used them, but she found this pace a little ridiculous.

Thinking it over, she took precautionary action. Grabbing the bandages from her aid pouch she told him that no matter what he had to keep his eyes closed, and tapped the lids shut with medical tape just to be sure. Then, with a combination of bandages, medical and electrical tape, and a few strips of gauze she made a convincing enough bandage around his head and eyes. Taking out the tactical knife at her belt, the spy ran the serrated edge length wise down he palm, opening bleeding, but superficial, cuts. They wouldn't even scar, but they stung a bit. A little blood on the bandage complimented the ruse nicely.

"Holdfast we are one floor away from the roof. Are you in position?"

"yes. I am in pad seven. They may not let me take off without a patient however."

"I have remedied that problem. Just be ready to take off."

"will do sentinel. I am operational."

Swiftly the black clad figure removed her head set and mask, tactical knife, gun holsters and gloves. Unfolding a black bag that, when turned inside out, had a red cross on a white field, she shoved all the equipment into the top. Drawing the string closed and swinging it over her shoulder, she gripped his arm. The metal door slid open to reveal a sunny day and bustling hospital workers on the eight different helicopter pads. She led her charge to across the tarmac, to a short flight of three stairs which led to another helicopter pad. Making their way quickly through the workers, she saw the helicopter on pad seven. Urging him forward with a little pull, they reached the operational aircraft. Helping the former prisoner ascend the steps, the wind whipping his uniform and her hair into tangles, she let the prisoner be settled by one of the armed guards. She herself swung into the copilot seat and gave the pilot, her sister, a thumbs up.

They took off from the helipad.

She turned off her com and put the black mask back on her face to prevent detection as they flew across the city and towards the waiting car and safe house. Looking down at her watch she yelled to her sister over the sound of the propeller blades

"hurry this up. I have a meeting soon with a job."

The pilot nodded.

"You can come too Alayna. I think this could be a way to physically plant an agent."

"You know I cant." the other responded before making turning the helicopter. "getting an agent in will be a tricky bit of business. You know what you have to do, and we cant risk them knowing there are actually two leaders of the organization."

"they will be coming after us. I have no doubt once I make them think we are a threat, they will track us and find our base of operations. I will go in willingly of course, once that occurs. Offer my services free of charge. After all we haven't done anything directly against them. I made sure of that."

"yes. But still, I think they would allow one in, not two. Two is dangerous to them, because they will suspect two of collaboration."

She considered and nodded "I understand. Drop off our new guest at the safe house then, wait for me before discussing the questions with him. I will begin today, and once the plan is in motion, all we can do is control the impact."

The pilot nodded "I will be ready. Our assets are secure, and we will allow them to take the information without letting them know we do so. Just make sure you are at head quarters when they finally do arrive. The CIA is not so easily fooled."

"don't worry sister. I am very good. They will not know that I planed my own unveiling. Who would think that after years of ensuring the American government not discover my identity as the leader of the Dryad, I would arrange for the CIA to discover me?"

"Us, not you." The sister flying the helicopter grinned

"Of course. But they don't know there are two of us." She grinned back. "and hopefully they wont find out."

"If they find out we will be seriously compromised. I need to run the organization from within while you go off on your little excursion to find the truth."

"ah, but the truth takes time." The spy sister smiled

And the pilot smiled back

"It Certainly does"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sark followed a large guard in a muscle bound shirt through the crowded nightclub. The room was lit by strobe lights, the bar in the center filled with people who danced and milled about. Apparently this bar was not technically used as a branch of his employer organization, but he knew that the man with the monotone voice would have the entire facility under heavy surveillance.

The guard, who's face was expressionless, stopped before a black door at the back of the room. He frisked Sark thoroughly and impersonally, taking away Sark's cell phone, PDA, and pocket knife.

He looked at the package which Sark promptly handed him. The guard made as if too look in the briefcase Sark held, but he stopped that before it went too far.

Your employer has paid very well for my services, and the secrecy those services employ. He would not appreciate you looking into his personal business. The guard scrutinized Sark, and a small hint of condescending amusement entered his eyes before locked behind his impassive and imposing mask.

The guard opened the door and Sark entered, not paying the man another thought. There was a desk in the dark room. The back wall was shadowed and dark, and no one sat in the chair adjacent to the door Sark had entered. Sitting in the chair across from the desk, the free lancer set his briefcase on the desk before leaning back.

He was rewarded for his patience ten minutes later, by the opening of a door in the shadowed part of the room.

The outline of the figure was black, before his employer pulled out the leather chair opposing Sark and sat.

Sark barley contained his surprise, a hint of surprised, yet amused, acceptance in his eyes.

His employer was female. It did not really matter to him, but he not expected it non the less.

But she also looked a bit young. Less than or up to twenty years old, if he had to guess.

But when her features were defined sharply by the light, he became a little wary. Her face looked extraordinarily similar to a woman he had encountered too many times for comfort. A younger Sydney Bristow looked at him from piercing green eyes, and his face became expressionless once again.

Mr. Sark'

But her voice was different. Sark knew, from a previous and unfortunate experience, that Sydney had disguised her voice before. But the woman across from him seemed…too young. Her face had that unfinished look about it, and Sark re-evaluated her age in the late teens.

I appreciate you coming. I understand that you had reservations of dealing with a client who you had never met, and I mean to dispel you of any uncertainty you may posses. I am your employer, and the leader of the Dryad. I am not sure If you have heard of the group before."

He realized it was an invitation for him to speak, and so he did, with his usual part smile, part smirk, part grimace.

Third largest arms and information dealers in the world. The only reason you aren't the largest is because of your reluctance to sell information about the united states, or provide directly anti-american organizations with weapons. The leader, you, have strived to hide your identity, to the point of paranoia." He said bemusedly

"Yes. Before. However, I have experienced a change of directive, and plan to operate with a decidedly open policy, although I do not wish for my name to be publicized."

"You have a unique American sentiment. And most of your competitors believe you are a man."

"a notion I mean to disabuse them of. As to my sentiments, Mr. Sark, they are hardly your concern."

"hardly. Although you may know of a women in the CIA, whom you look quite similar too."

"I may have certain unequivocal resemblances to many people, none of which is a concern to me. Unless such a resemblance is detrimental to my effective operation I doubt said similarity will prove concerning." She said coolly. "now, as to the operations I previously detailed, I have made changes. In fact, I merely used the operations to get you here, as I have a completely different assignment for you. I was unsure, however, if you would accept the assignment, given your previous reluctance to engage high stakes."

"What exactly is this job. Be warned, I will not tolerate any more lies."

"I hardly believed you would. But the deceit was necessary to bring you." She leaned back. "I need you to find one Anna Es…"

"Spinoza. yes I am familiar with you are speaking off."

"Yes" she raised an eye brow amusedly at his interruption, making Sark wary "use her to find Arvin Sloane. I need his information regarding a project he undertook seventeen years ago. Find him, and capture him, or else provide me with a way to track him. Can you do this?"

Sark sat for a long moment, considering.

"I am not in the business of assassination."

"I am not asking you to kill him. In fact, if you do, I will be most upset."

"I would require extensive compensation and funds to execute the project."

"How much?"

"40 million in direct compensation. Plus enough for equipment, say, another 4 million."

"You want 44 million dollars. For that amount, I would require a direct capture and delivery."

"You don't understand what a dangerous man he is. I have delt with Sloane before. He will offer me extensive amount of money to free him."

"What ever he offers you, with evidence of course, I will meet. If you attempt to forge such a tape or writing, I will know. Do not attempt to deceive me, but if he does offer you substantial funds I will compensate you that amount."

"I see. What about the CIA? They are also currently looking for Sloane and Spinoza.

"if you encounter them, say nothing of me or the items you are sent to steal. If you encounter then I will compensate you with another half of your payment. And I will know if you do encounter them or not. Do not attempt to double cross me, understand?"

"You seem a bit young." He smirked amusedly "Who are you?"

"It does not matter. I have the money you want, you have the skills to get what I want. You get it, then call me on this phone. Speed dial 7." She slid a small silver phone to

"I am curious. Why Sloane? Why hire me for this job?"

"you have a history with the man, and paired with your knowledge of his intimates, his workings, his obsessions, and the events in Savogda, I assumed that you would be the best candidate to find the man who entrusted you with his plans before many others knew."

"I will find him, of that you can be assured. For your price, I will gladly find him." he sat with a measuring smirk, and the woman across the table seemed to carry a passive mask over her emotions.

"we are done. I expect to receive an update at least every seven days. I will not tolerate anything less than absolute effort."

Sark knew a dismissal when it was presented to him, and with an inclination of his blond head he rose and with another characteristic gesture, bit part of his lip with a half smile and exited the darkly furnished room quickly, unable to see the smile of scheming satisfaction crossing the woman's face as she pulled out a silver phone

"He saw it".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
